


Candy Shop

by Mickibooo (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you walked through the city, you couldn't help but feel drawn to the candy shop that had opened the week before.<br/>You loved candy so what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Shop

As you walked through the city, you couldn't help but feel drawn to the candy shop that had opened the week before.  
You loved candy so what could possibly go wrong?

You entered the building and saw that it was decorated in all sorts of colours and such.  
Candy was stored everywhere, making you feel as though you were in some sort of candy paradise.  
"Looking for something special?" a voice from behind suddenly asked and you turned around immediately, a faint blush on your cheeks.  
In front of you stood a goodlooking man in his twenties, long hair, good built though what truly intrigued you were his eyes.  
They seemed to shimmer golden.  
"See something you like?" he asked teasingly and the colour of your cheeks darkened even further though you laughed it off.  
"Sorry, I was staring, wasn't I?"  
The male nodded with a cheeky grin and moved a bit closer.  
"Wanna know a secret?" he asked and with a small chuckle, he added "I was staring too."  
He winked at you, then stepped back once more.  
"How about you take some candy. It's on the house." he shrugged and you couldn't feel any happier.  
"I'm Gabriel, by the way." he then said and smirked.  
"And who is my beautiful first customer today?" he asked.  
After you told him your name, he grinned.  
"Well then, now that we know the other's name, how about we get to know the rest?" he wagged his eyebrows though shook his head.  
"Just kidding, wanna get a coffee with me? I can't guarantee that you don't want more afterwards though." he said mockingly and you couldn't help but comply.  
"It's a date then." you said and smiled as you took a piece of candy from one of the counters and popped it into your mouth.  
Gabriel chuckled "Oh, I'm definitely going to like you." he said, a smirk on his lips.

For more, look at @fandoms.imagine on Instagram.


End file.
